


I do

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Uno. Due. Tre. Respira.Yuri aveva contato già quasi fino a mille, aveva inspirato così forte che cominciava a fargli male il petto, e non si sentiva affatto calmo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	I do

**I do**

_Uno. Due. Tre. Respira._

Yuri aveva contato già quasi fino a mille, aveva inspirato così forte che cominciava a fargli male il petto, e non si sentiva affatto calmo.

Cammino su e giù per la stanza un’altra volta, quasi aspettandosi di vedere il fosso scavato dai propri piedi, dopodiché ricominciò da capo.

“Yuri? Posso entrare?”

La voce di Yamada normalmente l’avrebbe mandato ancora più nel panico, però per una volta pensò che persino lui potesse aiutare.

Non poteva davvero andare peggio di così.

Andò alla porta e la aprì, e lo sguardo sul suo viso doveva essere abbastanza eloquente, perché la prima cosa che fece Ryosuke fu una smorfia.

“Hai davvero una brutta cera.” lo informò il più grande, entrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “La cerimonia dovrebbe cominciare fra meno di un’ora e ancora non sei vestito, Yuri. Ci stai ripensando?” gli chiese allora, aggirandosi per la stanza e raccogliendo i vestiti di Chinen, sparsi ovunque.

“No.” rispose il più piccolo, la voce colma d’ansia. “Beh, sì. No, non proprio ripensando, però...” prese un respiro profondo. “Non so come mi sento, Ryosuke. È troppo strano, non so se posso farcela.”

Ryosuke posò i vestiti su una poltrona e si mise di fronte a lui, le mani sulle sue spalle.

“Per favore, Yuri, abbi un po’ di prospettiva. È una cosa simbolica, non è nemmeno un vero...” fece una pausa, incerto. “Beh, ovvio che sia un vero matrimonio, lo sai cosa voglio dire. Non è che faccia nessuna differenza _legale_. E non si tratta nemmeno di impegnarsi.” sospirò. “Per amor del cielo, tu e Yuya state insieme da una vita, condividete un appartamento, è praticamente impossibile incontrare uno dei due senza l’altro... davvero, cosa ti spaventa?” chiese, confuso.

Yuri si sottrasse alla sua presa e andò a sedersi al bordo di una sedia, muovendo compulsivamente le gambe.

“Mi piacerebbe saperlo.” bofonchiò. “Sembrava una così buona idea, all’inizio. Ma man mano che si avvicinava ho cominciato ad avere dubbi e adesso...” sentì bussare di nuovo. “Chi è ora?” chiese, quasi ringhiando.

Kei non attese che gli fosse chiesto di entrare; la sua testa apparì dallo stipite, un’espressione divertita in viso.

“Bene, Yuya non ti vede da un po’ e si sta agitando.” informò Yuri. “Gli ho detto che porta male vedere la sposa prima del matrimonio, ma non mi ha voluto ascoltare. Ha mandato me per controllare che andasse tutto bene. È stato anche abbastanza maleducato, a parer mio.” disse loro.

Yamada lanciò un’altra occhiata al più piccolo, poi tornò a guardare Kei.

“Va tutto bene.” disse, cauto. “Ma per essere sicuri, di’ a Yuya di venire un po’ qui. Meglio tentare il fato e lasciare che lo sposo veda la sposa.” disse, evitando appena il cuscino che Yuri gli lanciò.

Era il momento di tirare fuori l’artiglieria pesante.

~

“Yuri?”

Sorprendentemente, Yuya suonava come il più calmo di tutti.

Yamada andò alla porta e gli lanciò uno sguardo complice.

“Io vado, Yuri. Assicurati di vestirti e...” fece una pausa e sospirò. “E se hai bisogno di niente, sono a portata d’orecchio. Mi occuperò di tutto il resto.” rassicurò il più piccolo, dopodiché sparì oltre la porta.

“Ciao.” Yuri disse a Yuya dal suo posto sulla sedia. Doveva sembrare parecchio disperato, perché Yuya si affrettò verso di lui, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento.

“Piccolo, va tutto bene?” gli chiese, suonando più preoccupato per lui che per tutta la vicenda del matrimonio.

Yuri lo amò ancora di più in quel momento.

“Non lo so.” ammise. “Credo di starmi facendo prendere dall’ansia.”

Takaki annuì e gli prese le mani, cominciando ad accarezzargliele per calmarlo.

“Capisco cosa intendi. Quando mi sono svegliato stamattina ho pensato che dobbiamo essere matti per quello che stiamo facendo.” sorrise, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli da davanti il viso.

Yuri sollevò la testa e annuì vigorosamente.

“Lo so, vero?” chiese, felice di incontrare finalmente un po’ di comprensione. “Voglio dire, non è che non voglia farlo. Quando me l’hai chiesto, credo di poter dire tranquillamente che sia stato il momento più felice della mia vita. E voglio festeggiare e dire a tutti che voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, non importa quanto non abbia senso, ma...” fece una pausa, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. “Non ti sembra forzato?” mormorò alla fine.

Yuya si prese un momento per elaborare, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Sapevamo che sarebbe stato così.” gli disse, riuscendo a continuare a rimanere calmo. “Se ci fosse un modo di firmare da qualche parte e sposarti agli occhi della legge, lo sai che lo farei, Yu.” prese un respiro profondo. “Ma poi no mi importa. Voglio solo che i miei genitori, i tuoi genitori e i nostri amici siano qui e ce lo sentano dire. Non perché cambi niente, ma perché voglio renderlo tanto ufficiale quanto possiamo. Tu mi appartieni e io appartengo a te, Yuri. È questo che andremo là fuori a dire.” concluse, un sorriso timido in viso.

Yuri ci pensò, intensamente.

La realtà di tutta quella situazione lo colpì violentemente, ogni parte che fluttuava davanti ai suoi occhi e lottava disperatamente per trovare il suo posto.

Quando accadde, l’immagine non pareva più così confusa.

“Lo capisco.” disse, sorridendo di rimando a Yuya. “Lungo la strada credo di essermi dimenticato perché lo stessimo facendo.” si protese in avanti, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del più grande e premendo le labbra contro le sue. “Grazie per avermelo ricordato.” mormorò contro la sua bocca.

Yuya ridacchiò, poi si rimise in piedi.

“Te lo ricorderò ad ogni passo, se ce ne fosse bisogno.” lo rassicurò. “Ora, vuoi aiuto per vestirti? Stiamo esaurendo il tempo.”

Yuri guardò i vestiti che Yamada aveva lasciato sulla sedia e scrollò le spalle.

“Siamo già abbastanza poco convenzionali. Lascia almeno che mi aiuti il testimone.” afferrò il cellulare per scrivere a Yamada, poi ghignò. “Mi domando quanto si arrabbierebbe se gli dicessi che è la mia damigella d’onore.”

Yuya rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Suppongo che oggi se la prenderebbe, e domani vedresti l’inferno.” lo baciò un’altra volta. “Andiamo, Yu. Sarà più semplice di quello che pensi.” guardò l’orologio. “Fra meno di un paio d’ore saremo qualcosa di simile a sposati. E verso la luna di miele.” gli ricordò con un sorrisino.

“Devo ricordarti che una notte a Yokohama non fa una luna di miele?”

Yuya scrollò le spalle, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte.

“Colpa tua per averlo organizzato durante la stagione dei concerti.” gli fece notare.

Yuri stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando la porta si spalancò.

“Okay, abbiamo molto lavoro da fare. Yuya, va’ a trovare Yabu e Kei e fate quello che dovete fare. Saremo pronti al massimo fra cinquanta minuti.” Yamada spinse Yuya verso la porta autoritario. “Devo tenerlo occupato. Non voglio dargli tempo per ripensarci.” mormorò al più grande, che in tutta risposta sorrise.

“Oh, penso che possa sopportare un po’ di riflessione, dopotutto.” rispose, un sorriso ampio ancora sul suo viso quando Yamada gli sbatté la porta in faccia.

“Allora? Va tutto bene adesso?” chiese Ryosuke, studiando l’espressione di Yuri.

Chinen scosse la testa, ma poi ghignò.

“Andava bene anche prima. Avevo solo bisogno che Yuya me lo ricordasse.” disse, anche se quello non spiegava molto.

Ma a Yamada non pareva importare, finché tutto procedeva come previsto.

Yuri si lasciò andare alle sue cure, mentre continuava a pensare al passo che lui e Yuya stavano per compiere insieme.

Era pronto a passare il resto della vita con lui. E a rendere il loro legame tanto ufficiale e durevole quanto poteva.


End file.
